


The Flip of a Coin

by tenshi13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Embroidery, Gen, Magic, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi13/pseuds/tenshi13
Summary: A magic au where some people have powers, and Yamaguchi's experience with his.





	

Yamaguchi didn't tell people about his power. This was less of a a snap decision on his part and more of a gradual change, born of experience. It wasn't that powers were particularly uncommon. To the contrary, back in elementary school it was almost expected to walk into a classroom of excitable children, crowded around the latest person to discover their power. Said person would shoot fire out of their palms or something equally as impressive, the fire alarm would go off and they'd have to stand in the chilly autumn air as they received a lecture about using powers with due caution. The students, of course, were delighted to miss fifteen or so minutes of mathematics or some other equally as dull lesson and did not absorb a word of it. 

When Yamaguchi discovered his power, the reality had been rather different. Practically brimming with excitement he skipped into the schoolroom, a wide grin pulling at the corner of his lips. It was his compulsion to announce it then and there, but his shyness enveloped him and he ducked his head, embarrassed, before joining his group of friends. The smile, still prominent, creased his cheeks. 

"Guess what?" He piped up, rocking onto his tiptoes in an effort to reach the height of the other boys. The four of them formed a high, curved wall, as they stood closely, shoulder to shoulder. 

The boy stood to the far left had a crooked mouth, made even more so by the smirk it was twisted into. "What?" He asked, wearily, as though he were very old. The mask of interest on his face all but transparent. Yamaguchi noticed, but if he were bring honest, the people he called friends often took such tones with him. He didn't much like it, but he had grown accustomed. His excitement didn't ebb. "I've discovered my power!" He exclaimed, the news finally overfilling, causing him to bounce slightly where he stood, fingers clasping and unclasping with the need to be active.

This did not raise the expected reaction. One of the boys raised their eyebrows but beyond this, nothing. After a seemingly large pause the one who had spoken before, the unconsciously nominated spokesperson of the exchange, asked, "Well, what is it then?"

"I can bring embroidery to life."

"Embroidery?" The tone was a cruelly concocted blend of incredulous and scathing. The wall of boys loomed before him, growing taller as Yamaguchi diminished in size, figuratively speaking, to that of a dormouse. He couldn't respond for bewilderment, lost in the shadow they cast. 

"That's for girls," one of them said.

"No, no," protested another, "I want to see. Show us."

Yamaguchi blinked, "Show you?"

The boy spoke slowly, the same way some people speak to foreigners. "Yes. Your power. Show it to us."

Yamaguchi drew in his eyebrows in confusion. "Do you know what embroidery is?" he asked a little skeptically. "I mean, be right back it'll only take like, six hours."

But apparently his humour was lost and the conversation went on around him, the fact he was still stood there not making him feel any less excluded, so silently, he left. 

This encounter, alone, was not enough to lure Yamaguchi to secrecy, but after a certain number of them he became resigned to the fact that neither him nor his powers were interesting to others. 

On his first day of middle school the girl sat next to him was flicking a coin off the tip of her thumb. It launched into the air, flipping over and over and each time, changing colour by what was presumably her power. She saw Yamaguchi staring. "I can change the colour of things," she explained with a shrug, "What's your power?"

"Oh, I don't have one." Yamaguchi responded unthinkingly.

The coin fell through the air, red, orange, yellow...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact I recently took up embroidery, I kinda want to expand on the concept but don't have enough ideas to make it go so this is all for now. Short and sweet I guess?


End file.
